This application claims the priority of European Patent Application Serial No. 00 117 869.8, filed Aug. 19, 2000, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a side impact support in form of a reinforcement component for an automobile door, and more particularly to a side impact support made of a metal sheet with a hat-shaped cross-section and with two legs connected by a web, wherein the end sections of the metal sheet are widened to towards the end faces.
Side impact supports are used as door reinforcements and primarily intended to protect the occupants of passenger vehicles from injury in the event of a side impact. Depending on the rigidity of the basic construction, they should have a high stiffness transverse to the driving direction.
EP 0 728 607 A2 discloses a tubular design as well as a folded design of a side impact support with trapezoidally flat widened end sections. EP 0 662 053 C1 discloses a side impact support which along most of its length has a hat-shaped cross-sectional profile, wherein the end sections are flat towards the end faces and increase in width.
Side impact supports of this type are typically manufactured from conventional drawing metal sheets. The hat-shaped profiles are advantageously made of in one piece and are therefore lighter than tubular side impact supports.
The aforedescribed side impact supports made of sheet metal profile have as a common feature that they have a flat taper towards the ends where they are fitted against the inside metal sheet of the door. The side impact supports reinforce the door structure and absorb energy in the event of a side crash. However, the ends of the side impact supports represent a weak point, leading to buckling and bulging. This presents a particularly disadvantage in the event of a frontal crash.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a side impact support which is easy to manufacture and assemble and which is capable of transferring axial forces produced by a frontal crash from the A column to the B column.
According to one aspect of the invention, the end sections of the side impact support have a hat-shaped cross-section, with the hat-shaped cross-section extending to the end faces. The side impact supports thereby transfer the axial forces from the A column to the B column to protect the occupants in the event of a frontal crash. This design eliminates or at least reduces deformations in the corner regions, i.e., in the connecting regions of the side impact support between the A column and the B column in the vehicle door. Even where manufacturing constraints mandate that the support is offset with respect to the position of the A column and B column, are the forces essentially transmitted in a straight line from the A column into the side impact support and from the side impact support to the B column.
The hat-shaped profile of the end sections can become wider and/or increase in height. The change in the cross-section can be continuous, linear or progressive. It is also feasible to provide a stepped change in cross-section.
The side impact support can be manufactured and assembled economically due to its simple one-piece construction.
In an advantageous embodiment, the height and width of the hat-shaped end sections increases. The increase in width of the end sections has either has either the shape of s trapezoid or of a funnel. This design enables an effective absorption and transfer of the axial forces in the event of a frontal crash. With a shape of the cross section provided by the invention, even forces introduced away from the center line are transferred effectively from the A column into the door structure. As a result, the front door structure does not deform, so that the door can be easily opened even after a crash. The passenger compartment therefore becomes stiffer, enhancing the overall safety for the passengers.
Preferably, the longitudinal edges of the profile can include side flanges projecting in the transverse direction. The side flanges can extend beyond the end sections up to the end faces. The side flanges increase the flexural strength of the side impact support.
According to yet another embodiment, attachment flanges can be provided on the end sections for attaching the side impact support to the vehicle door. Preferably, the attachment flanges are short flanges which are formed on the web on an end face of the side impact support as well as on the side flanges themselves.
Preferably, the open side of the side impact support is installed so as to be oriented towards the outer shell of a vehicle door. The side impact support has a high flexural strength, and hence reinforces the door structure and absorbs energy in the event of a side crash. Moreover, in the event of a frontal crash, axial forces are transferred via the A column through the side impact support continuously into the B column.
According to still another embodiment, the side impact support can be attached to the vehicle door with an adhesive. This is preferably implemented via the side flanges. This design also increases to the buckling stiffness of the side impact support and makes the door less susceptive to bulging.
The side impact support of the invention can be fabricated from high-strength hot formed or cold formed steel, but also from aluminum or similar light metals. The side impact support is preferably formed as a single piece and does not require additional support structures, thereby reducing its weight. Installation in the door structure is simple; for example, the attachment flanges can be spot-welded. The side impact support can also be attached by only using an adhesive.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments and from the claims.